ufirfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Frisia
History of the Kingdom of Frisia Queen Julia I When King Arminius I was killed his mother claimed the kingdom as her own. She had her children declared bastards, meaning her daughter the Empress of Hoxberg, could not succeed her. Julia was already 54 years old. In 1332 She married the 46 years old King Darius I of Portia. Julia was unable to have more children and Darius hated her for it, because he wanted a son who could succeed both. In 1337 King Darius died of syphillus. His bastard son Meridos Rashidi would become the new King, but Julia took the throne as regent and had heself crowned Ruling Queen. She then adopted Meridos as her son. In 1340 Meridos Rashidi was married to Merida of the Latins, a woman would could be considered an alternative to Rashidi's succession to the Portian throne. In 1346 Julia died. She was succeeded by her stepson Meridos Rashidi Queen Merida I Four years into his reign, Meridos was poisoned by his wife, Merida. She claimed the throne because her mother was the daughter of Galbarim of Aleppo, brother to King Gaius I. She was also the greatniece of Julius I of Frisia. Merida was also the daughter of King Verosius I of the Latins. She and her children were the only living descendants of Verosius I. Therefore Merida wanted to conquer Latium. Her advisor, Publius Bambonius Publicola advised her to talk to High King Marcus II about allowing her to have Latium. Much to Merida's surprise Marcus agreed, fearing another war. Meanwhile Julius Aurelius Xenoras, heir of Bink the Strong, was rasing an army against his queen, hoping to become the new King of Wildland, ruling both Frisia and Portia. He used the hatred the Wildmen had for foreign invaders to taint Merida's reputation. Merida was not of male-line Wildmen descent; she was a Latin. When she was crowned Queen of the Latins in 1354 a civil war began. However Bambonius had a solution. Merida would present herself as the new leader of the Army of the Four Horseman, which meant hundreds of Wildmen would rush to her side. Because it was the Army that stood up for the Wildmen, not the heirs of Bink. They served the Anglarians faithfully for two hundred years. Bambonius then seemingly betrayed Merida for Julius and advised him to make an agreement with Duke Silus VII of Afir the nephew of the late King Meridos of the Latins and his male heir. Silus had every reason to hate Merida, especially now she was Queen of the Latins. Because Afir joint Xenoras, the King of Ufir and Norgan, Antonius II felt threatened. Therefore he joint the war on the side of Merida. Bambonius then poisoned Afir's mind against Xenoras. He told Afir that Xenoras was going to murder him during the first battle. Meanwhile Bambonius coerced Xenoras into murdering Afir. During the first battle, a small skirmish against Armageddon Knights led by the Duke of Istit, a Wildmen soldier tried to murder Afir, but Bambonius saved him. Afir immediately retreated his men and Bambonius went with him. Together they surrendered to King Antonius and Queen Merida. Afir had to renounce any claim to Latium and had to give up four counties from his duchy, just to stay alive. Nevertheless Antonius had him named Steward of Norgan. They all joint together and Bambonius and Merida made a deal with High King Marcus II, Latium would be returned to him if he helped them defeat Xenoras. And thus it happened. In 1355 Xenoras was defeated by an army led by Queen Merida I of Frisia and Portia, High King Marcus II of Anglaria, King Antonius II of Ufir and Norgan, Duke Silus VII of Afir, Duke Harthan II of Istit, Duke Antonius II of Mar and Publius Bambonius Publicola. List of Kings of Frisia House of Bink Julius I (1288-1312) Descendant of the Chiefs of the Frisii Darius I (1312-1315) Son of Julius I House of Armageddon-Rashidi Arminius I (1315-1331) Matrilineal grandson of Julius I House of Bink Julia I (1331-1346) Daughter of Julius I, Mother of Arminius I House of Armageddon-Rashidi Meridos I (1346-1350) Nephew of Julius I House of Afir Merida I (1350-1369) Greatniece of Julius I House of Bink Julius II (1369-1437) Great-great-greatnephew of Julius I Darius II (1437-1447) Son of Julius II Bink I (1447-1497) Son of Darius II Julius III (1497-1523) Son of Bink I Arminius II (1523-1556) Son of Julius III Darius III (1556-1591) Son of Arminius II Bink II (1591-1609) Grandson of Darius III Arminius III (1609-1639) Son of Bink II Darius IV (1639-1650) Son of Arminius III Alexander I (1650-1691) Son of Darius IV Darius V (1691-1741) Grandson of Alexander Julius IV (1741-?) Son of Darius V I Category:Nobles Category:Souvereigns Category:Monarchs Category:Kingdoms Category:Monarchies